Not So Oblivious
by C V Ford
Summary: Seems Sakaki was very much aware of Kaorins' high school infatuation with her. Now in veterinary college, a chance meeting between the two leads Sakaki to an interesting resolution. Does romance prevail? Yes! Most definitely ... But not in the way one might think ...


Not So Oblivious

by

C V Ford

"Hello? Kaorin?"

"Yes?"

"It's me, Sakaki!"

"M ... Miss Sakaki?"

"Yes! How are you?"

"F ... fine." She couldn't believe it. Miss Sakaki. HER Miss Sakaki. Calling her!

"Glad to hear it! Look hon. Remember when we were talking at the store a couple weeks ago? You suggested we take a night on the town? Go 'clubbing' or something?"

"Uh ... ye e es."

"Well something came up & I immediately thought of you."

"Oh?" Kaorin snapped out of her initial daze, now concentrating on the conversation at hand.

"My cousin Taru from Hokkaido is attending university here in Tokyo. He & a friend pledged not to get distracted until they got situated. Been studying & doing nothing else. Living like monks. Now they're done with their mid-terms & they'd like to take in some of the sights."

"Well ... uh ..."

"Since Taru would be 'odd man out' I thought you'd like to throw in on a double date."

Kaorins' mind raced in jumbled confusion. Date? Double date? As in with ... boys? A guy? Not what she had in mind at all in regard to the object of her affections. But ... if it could get her close to Sakaki ... then ...

"I ... I don't know ... I ..."

"You don't have anything planned for tomorrow, do you?"

"Just a sec," she tried not to sound anxious. It was all she could do to keep from hyperventalating. "I need to check."

She set the phone down & thought short & hard.

Of course she had nothing planned. After struggling through the last of her own mid-term exams (Which she aced.), it was going to be a Sunday of internet, junk food & TV.

OK. So a couple members of the male gender would be along. She would at least be with Sakaki. And if ... just if ... she could get her alone long enough later, she could finally tell her of her true feelings for her ... If. A big IF ... but worth a try. The two guys might be a perfect cover. If only she had the courage long ago. If only now ...

Snatching the phone back up, Kaorin gave her answer.

"No, nothing planned at all. Just needed to make sure nothing unexpected might come up."

"Great! "The tall one on the other end exclaimed. "Be at Shinjuku station by the news stand tomorrow, 10 AM sharp."

"Sounds like a plan. Shinjuku station. News Stand. 10 AM sharp. Got it!"

"Don't disappoint us hon. See ya tomorrow. Bye!"

"Yeah ... bye!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

She was at the station just after 9 waiting ... With plenty of time to think. Mostly rethinking her thoughts of the night before. A couple of boys along ... not good.

"What if she's attatched to this guy she'll be with?" She thought. "Definitely not good."

Her contact with Sakaki after high school was sporadic at best. With her university/science curriculum & Sakaki attending veterinary college, seeing one another was bound to be infrequent.

She pulled out the months old photo of her & Sakaki taken right after their high school graduation ceremony. On the spur of the moment she "persuaded" a mutual friend to snap the picture resulting in a "staged" show of affection. The only time she showed any real resolve in trying to attain the object of her desire... And the tall girl hadn't a clue.

Kaorin inwardly despaired over the three plus years of missed opportunities. No ... Today. Today was going to be a go at another try. A try to make up for all the lost time & possibilities. So what if a couple men would be in tow? If she could just get her alone for a while. If the chance arose ... NO! She wouldn't wait for a chance. She was going to make one! Today!

"Today!" She resolved. "Today's the ..."

"There she is!" A familiar voice proclaimed from behind.

Kaorin turned ... slowly. Fully prepared to focus on Sakaki ... and didn't.

As Kaorin feared, Sakaki approached arm in arm with a taller handsome young man. It was the even taller one accompanying the couple who gripped her complete & undivided attention. Though definitely a male of the species, there was no mistaking his relationship to Sakaki. The familial resemblance was beyond astounding.

"Oh ... my ... GAH!"

"Kaorin! You made it. Great!"

Kaorin hardly heard her.

"Kaorin, this is Kanta," the tall girl said as she playfully tightened her grip on him.

The young science major hardly noticed as Kanta introduced himself.

"And this ... is my cousin Taru."

The "giant" bowed slightly, taking Kaorins' tiny hand into his own sizable mitt. Gray eyes delved deeply into hers, neatly unfolding & turning her soul inside out. A deep yet soothing voice administered the "coup de grace" in simple introduction.

"Hello Kaorin. I'm happy to meet you. Sakaki's told me so much about you ..."

Flowers! ... Belltower! ... Jets! ... Jets! ... JETS!

"... uh ... ... ... hi?! ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Hey hon! Could use some help here!"

"Oh?"

Sakaki had just fired off an email reply to her friend Chiyo in Los Angeles. The kid aced her semester finals at Pacific Tech (Good ole PIT!) & was going to vacation back in Tokyo. Things were definitely looking up for the 14 year old genius. 4.0 GPA. Deans' List. Several corporate entities expressed interest in her as a future possible resource. Including an embryonic U.N. sponsored think tank. She said she wasn't supposed to mention it ... a GEHIRN something or other ...

The tall one got up from the computer desk & sauntered into the small apartments' living room.

"Problem?"

"This vile beast of yours is beating the living crud outta me!" Exclaimed Kanta petting Maya as the large cat softly head butted a fuzzy brow against his chin.

"Silly ... He's marking you, not punching you out."

"Don't smell anything."

"Not supposed to," said Sakaki settling herself on the couch.

"So," Kanta changed the subject. "What are your thoughts now on Japans' most mis-matched couple?"

"Those two ...," smiling.

"I swear, the way she dotes on him & he just eating it up ... Dis gust ing!"

"I think it's sweet! ... "

"In a nauseating sort of way, yes. Ouch!"

She cocked her elbow back for another playful jab.

"When they first met, I thought that kid was going to die right then & there! It was all I could do to keep from losing it."

"I know. That unconvincing coughing fit didn't cover it at all well."

"Had to do something to keep from laughing. God it was so funny ..." Another soft jab cut the chuckles short.

"Don't think she noticed. Kaorin was TOTALLY fixated on Taru."

"Speaking of which, we were talking the other day. Y'know ... guy talk."

Sakaki cocked a knowing eyebrow. "Comparing notes?"

"Nothing so crude I assure you," Kanta replied in a mock suave tone. "No. Just talking ... Maybe I shouldn't tell you this ... "

"Oh?" She sidled closer resting her chin on his right shoulder. "Tell me what?"

"Well ... you know ... how after couples have been together awhile they start telling each other things they normally wouldn't tell anyone else? Something we NEVER do by the way, ow!"

"Yeah right ... ," smiling.

"So Taru told me something & as it concerns you I thought you'd find it interesting."

"And?"

"You might find it rather embarassing."

"Mmmmm ... go on."

"OK, Seems back in high school Kaorin had a ..."

"Kaorin had a 'thing' for me?"

"Uh ... yeah ... you knew?"

"Right from the very start. Just didn't know how to handle it."

"... "

"During grade & middle school, I had very ... very few friends. I was always the tall, gawky kid with no social skills to speak of. Didn't fit in at all. Once I hit high school, I'm suddenly surrounded by all these unique, crazy kids who liked having me around & I them. Kaorin was one of them."

"Taru said to hear Kaorin tell of it, you had no idea. Not a clue."

"At first I welcomed the attention if only because it WAS attention. After a couple days I knew I couldn't reciprocate. Never had any inclination in that direction."

"None at all?"

"Absolutely none."

"Oh gee, too bad," Kanta put on an air of faux disappointment. "I was wondering ... OW!"

"You ... are," she laughed, "such ... a ... perv!"

"That a complaint?"

"Diagnosis. Proclamation!"

"Any cure for it?"

"Well, there are some advanced students at school who can use the practice ..."

"I'll pass," Kanta quickly said smiling.

"Just as well. Though it would make you a much better pet."

Sakaki grinned at Kantas' reaction.

"Any way, I didn't have the heart to tell her so I acted like I didn't notice anything. Had lots of practice with that in middle school."

"Your chronic shyness?"

She snuggled in closer. "You seem to have helped a little with that," purring along with the cat.

"A little?"

"Lots!"

"Taru speculated you might have introduced them in hopes of ... uh ... 'diverting' Kaorins' attention."

"Mmmmmm ... "

"Whatever the reason, he's really glad you got them together. He's entirely devoted to her."

"That's more than good to know."

"I mean, though his studies haven't suffered, it's all I can do sometimes to get his mind off her & onto work. They might as well be married ... Speaking of which ..."

"There's still another 3 1/2 years of college to go," she cautioned.

"Yeah, So ... have you kicked yourself for not having introduced her to someone much sooner?"

"Oh ... maybe ... maybe ... But then," Sakaki moved in even closer, their faces not even an inch distant, "I wouldn't have met you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Storyline (only) copyright © 2-8-2012 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, & events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase & enjoyment of their products


End file.
